


Not Enough Brain Bleach

by anyrei



Series: Short Stories (PWP Series) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e03 The Bad Seed, M/M, PWP, Sam Needs Brain Bleach, Season/Series 11, but not really, voyeuristic!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: When Sam walks to the kitchen at night to get a snack he witness something unexpected





	Not Enough Brain Bleach

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [MalMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalMuses/pseuds/MalMuses) for Beta-ing this for me <3 <3 <3

Sam was really tired, but he just couldn’t fall asleep. He was hungry and debating getting up to get something to eat or staying in his warm, comfortable bed. A difficult choice at three in the morning. He finally faced the fact that sleeping was out of the question as long as his hunger was bugging him. 

 

Sam sighed heavily as he slung his feet out of the bed, feeling like an old man. Although Cas had healed all of the injuries Rowena had caused, he still felt like he was more tired than usual. He rubbed his hair out of his face as he thought about Dean and Cas’s conversation earlier, how his brother had refused Cas’s offer to heal him. He was such a thick headed idiot sometimes. He wondered if Dean had even thought about how Cas felt about this stubborn act of penance. Sam knew Cas. He knew he felt guilty about hitting Dean and it didn’t matter that Dean told him it wasn’t his fault. Cas was exactly like his brother in these situations. They both blamed themselves for things they had no control over.

 

Sam slowly stood up, waiting for the dizziness to fade before he quietly made his way down the hall to the kitchen. He stopped when he heard voices from the library. It seemed like Dean and Cas were still up and talking. His first instinct was to ask if they wanted to eat something too (well, Dean at least) but when he caught a glimpse of them kneeling very close to each other on the floor in front of a pile of books, he stopped himself. They still hadn’t found the time to tidy up and the mess was a painful reminder of everything that had happened in the past weeks. 

 

Sam could hear Cas’s voice, quiet and broken, and he felt like he was witnessing something very private between his brother and the angel, something that he probably shouldn’t listen to. But his feet couldn’t turn him around.

 

“... So please, just let me heal you.”

 

Sam had never seen his brother like this with Cas. He looked like he was close to tears and it was hard to look away. He guessed their discussion had been going for a while and he was witnessing the end of it.

 

“Cas.” Dean pulled the angel into his arms, burying his face into his shoulder, his fingers caressing tenderly through Cas’s hair. After a few seconds Cas wrapped his arms around Dean too, hesitant and shy, as if he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Cas. So sorry,” Dean mumbled into his shoulder before he rubbed his face against his cheek, resting his forehead against him with closed eyes. He inhaled a deep breath and finally nodded. “Okay.”

 

Cas tentatively raised his hand and carefully laid it on Dean’s cheek. Sam knew that Cas usually put two fingers on the forehead when he healed someone. But for some reason he didn’t do it this time. This was far more intimate.

 

Sam watched how Cas’s fingers lightly touched Dean’s forehead, his closed eyelids and his cheekbone before his hand started to glow and he healed Dean, who pressed closer to the angel with a soft gasp.  

 

Cas let his hand slowly slide from Dean’s face as they both stared at each other. Sam was holding his breath. It looked like they were about to… No… They wouldn’t…

 

His eyes grew wide in surprise, unbelieving of the scene that was playing out in front of him. Dean had both of his hands on Cas’s face now as he slowly leaned in and kissed the angel.

 

_ Holy shit! _

 

Sam held his breath. He thought of silently retreating from his spot at the door, but he was afraid to move, to make any noise that could interrupt this fragile moment between his brother and Cas.

 

Their kiss was still gentle, soft nips at each other’s lips, but then his brother started to deepen it. The careful, tender dynamic melted away in seconds in front of Sam’s eyes, as they started to moan, gripping and tugging desperately at each other. 

 

Dean's fingers mussed up Cas’s already wild bed hair even more before sliding down to his tie, loosening and tugging at it so it would come off. 

 

 _Oh, fuck._ Sam hoped they wouldn’t just make out on the floor. He should go back to his room, somehow. But he was paralyzed and just couldn’t avert his eyes as Dean unbuttoned Cas’s shirt with quick fingers, pulling it roughly from his shoulders. 

 

Books were toppling over as Dean pulled his own shirt quickly over his head before he pushed Cas down to the floor, kissing him deeply and vaporizing the last crumble of Sam’s hope that they wouldn’t go any further than kissing. That they were kissing at all was still a lot to wrap his head around.

 

Dean had always had a soft spot for Cas, but Sam had thought that this was because the angel was his best friend. He had never suspected that Dean liked Cas in a romantic way. Although now that he thought about it…

 

They had always been staring at each other, standing in each other’s personal space, and when they had brought Rowena to Cas to save him from her spell… the way Dean had cradled Cas’s head in his hand… It had looked like Dean was about to kiss him.

 

But all of this wasn’t important at that moment because Sam knew if he stayed at the door he was going to need A LOT of brain bleach. He considered his options. He could clear his throat and make himself known, effectively cockblocking his brother and saving himself from years of therapy, or he could silently retreat back to his room. The latter seemed to be the best option, but he just couldn’t move. He was afraid he would somehow make a sound and would interrupt them. 

 

They deserved something good in their lives. And if he disturbed them…. Maybe Dean would be so humiliated that he wouldn’t try anything with Cas ever again. Dean could be an idiot sometimes. 

 

Sam felt heat rising on his face when he heard Cas moaning Dean’s name. “I know, I know…” Dean mumbled back soothingly, as he trailed the angel’s chest with kisses and opened his suit pants. 

 

_ Oh fuck, _ this escalated very quickly.

 

Sam didn’t want to see this. Shit, shit. If he walked really slowly maybe he could retreat backward without making a sound. But what if not? They would stop, and then? They looked like they needed this moment, and Sam didn’t want to destroy it for them. But he also didn’t want to see what they were doing.

 

Maybe if he closed his eyes? 

 

Closing his eyes made it worse though. Because as soon as he was just hearing them, his imagination took over and that was by far more visual than what was probably actually happening.

 

When Sam peaked, opening just one eye, he nearly gasped with what he was seeing. Dean and Cas being completely naked now, Cas was sitting on Dean’s lap as they were kissing and grinding their bodies against each other. 

 

_ Oh fuck.  _

 

Maybe they wouldn’t hear him if he slowly retreated. They were so into it… perfectly distracted. Of course Cas had like super hearing, but he looked like he wasn’t really there any more, moaning in ecstasy against Dean’s lips.

 

Sam carefully slid backwards, slowly and quietly. His legs were shaking when he finally felt safe enough to turn and walk back to his room.

 

But sleep didn’t really come. He tried to do his best to forget what he had just witnessed. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could see them naked, humping each other. This was going to be a long night. He hoped suffering through this was at least worth it. He hoped it would make them both happy.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

The next morning found Sam grumpy and tired, having a staring death match with the coffee maker before he carefully poured the needed caffeine into his mug. It didn’t help when Dean came into the kitchen all chipper and happy. “Morning, Sammy. Ah, awesome, coffee.”

 

He grabbed the mug from Sam’s hand and gave his brother a cheeky grin. “Who pissed in your cheerios?”

 

Sam glared at Dean before he sat down at the table with another cup of joe. “You seem chipper this morning. Anything I should know?”  _ Not that he didn’t already have a good idea, but Dean didn’t need to know that. _

 

Dean grabbed a pan and started on making breakfast for them. “Nope. Just slept very well.”

 

Sam cleared his throat. “Where is Cas?”

 

Dean shrugged and looked around. “No idea.”

 

So, his brother wanted to keep this for himself. Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen. However this had ended last night, Sam wasn’t going to let it go unaddressed. Not just for their sake but also for his own. He never wanted to stumble over them ever again.

 

He waited for Dean to take a sip from the coffee he had stolen from his hand for maximum impact. “I thought he’d sleep in your bed after last night.”

 

He wasn’t disappointed. Dean’s coffee was spread epically all over the kitchen floor. “W-what?” He asked while he was still coughing.

 

Sam smirked and stood up. “If you could keep your activities to your bedroom, that would be much appreciated. There is  _ not _ enough brain bleach in the world.”

 

Dean stared at him, trying to breathe. 

 

“Relax, Dean. I just want you two to be happy.” He clapped his shoulder. “This is a good thing. You both should live a little.” He sighed before he gave his brother a stern look. “Just not in the library.”

 

Dean nodded hesitantly before Sam left him there. Sam knew he would need some time alone to mull all of this over in his head. He also knew he would get there eventually, now that the cat was out of the bag.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Only five days later, on a midnight trip to the kitchen, Sam found them fucking on the kitchen table.

 

Seriously not enough brain bleach in the world.

 

**The End**


End file.
